Navidades
by Cami-nyan
Summary: Naruto odia cierto aspecto de la navidad, el cual Hinata ama... habran problemas entre esta tierna pareja debido a sus opiniones distintas? o podran superarlo como personas civilizadas One-shot Navideño :3 ¿Humor? ja ja ja eso espero x3


_**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, solo me pertenece esta bella historia de navidad :3**_

_**Hahahaha no se crean, esto me quedo re raro, si, acepto tomatazos y cachetadas virtuales, me las merezco… XD**_

_**Advertencias: Expresiones un poco subidas de tono, algo sin mucho sentido, ignorenmen… a leer!**_

_**Navidades**_

El rubio refunfuñaba, como el grinch, solo, en la intimidad de su auto, no tenía ni la menor idea de porque se enojaba tanto, pero desde que era más joven esa razón siempre había martillado en su cabeza. Iba pasando y muchas, por no decir casi todas las casas tenían decorados navideños.  
Por Dios, ¡Dejen que acabe Noviembre!

Esa era la cosa en el mundo que más le podía desagradar, no la navidad; la navidad es excelente.

Esa hermosa época en la que se busca un pretexto estúpido para dar regalos, para que la familia por fin este junta, después de casi ni hablar en todo el año, la época en la que se ve con sus primos, Kurama y Kyuubi, los gemelos mayores, Nagato, Karin, y el menor, él. La época en la que por fin la madre de su padre, deja un poco las apuestas y los viajes locos con su sobrina Shizune, si Tsunade, y con ella siempre llega Jiraiya, aunque siempre digan que es casualidad para nadie en la familia es mentira que estos tres viajan siempre juntos. Hasta viene el ex-sensei de su mejor amigo Sasuke, de "Visita al pueblo", pero lo hace por verse con los otros dos vejetes, amigos desde la infancia. Los que más aprovechan este 'no planeado' encuentro son Shizune y Kabuto, sobrino de Orochimaru; ellos tienen su propio idilio de navidades... Todos en ambas familias dicen que o ella terminara embarazada un día de esos, o que se escaparan juntos, pero algo terminaran haciendo.

Lo que le desagrada al rubio, es: la gente que coloca las luces, adornos y todo eso cuando aún las festividades ni comienzan.

Odia esos mercados que desde Octubre andan colocando promociones en muñecos, arboles, bombillos, juguetes... Que respeten, ¡Faltan dos malditos meses!.

Entendía a algunos de sus amigos, como Kiba Inozuka que siempre arregla la decoración en su casa el primero de Noviembre ya que todo el mes de Noviembre se va a un retiro con su familia y cuando vuelven ya no les da tiempo las fechas de colocar todos los adornos.

Pero había otra gente compulsiva, ¿No les duele pagar más cara la luz? Con ese montón de extensiones, y cableado eléctrico.

El nunca será de esa clase de personas, prefiere armar las cosas con calma, sacar los adornos el primero de Diciembre, empezar a arreglar todo con lentitud, para que, si Dios quiere, el diez de Diciembre todo esté en orden navideño.

.

.

.

La cosa que Hinata Hyuuga mas ama en la vida, aparte de cierta persona de rubios cabellos, es la navidad. Es la época más bonita del año. Las cenas familiares, la calidez del hogar que escasea durante todo el año, ver a sus sobrinas que cada vez son más grandes, hacerles pequeñas visitas a sus amigos. Es una época hermosa.

Y este año será mejor, y más agitado, ya que su familia vendrá a su nueva casa; Hiashi, Hizashi, su padre y su tío, Hanabi, su hermana, Konohamaru, el novio de su hermana, Ko, Neji, sus primos, Ten-Ten, la esposa de su primo, Nía, Lea, sus sobrinas, hasta el mejor amigo de su primo, ¡Rock Lee y su tío Gai!; pero no solo su familia..., ¡la familia de su rubio también vendrá!

¡Adicionándole la familia Uchiha! Seria todo un alboroto, casi toda Konoha estará en su humilde hogar. Suyo y del rubio. ¿La razón? Es la primera navidad que ella pasara con su rubio esposo, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, y por ende todo el mundo vendrá, asi como se hizo con el primer año de matrimonio de su primo; era como una extraña "tradición de navidad" que tenía como fin ir a (meterse-en-la-vida) evaluar el funcionamiento de la nueva pareja, o al menos ese era el fin que Hyuuga de Namikaze Hinata encontraba.

Muy emocionada y nerviosa, por lo que se avecinaba, Hinata empezó a hacer preparativos para la cena y la organización de la casa en las próximas fechas.

.

.

.

Agotado y un tanto hastiado Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki pudo llegar al fin a su cómodo hogar.

-Hinata-chan, ya llegue con el mercado...- su voz descendió de tonos drásticamente al ver los adornos desparramados en el suelo, una que otra caja que decía navidad libros de recetas navideñas, entre otro montón de cosas curiosas.

-Hinata ¿Qué diablos es todo esto?

-Estaba probando estas luces- exclamo alegre mientras salía con un arreglo de luces en las manos- ¿Sucede algo malo?- pregunto al ver la cara de su marido

-¿Que si sucede algo malo? ¿Qué es todo este desorden en la casa?

-¿Esto? Son adornos de navidad- respondió con inocencia

-Hinata es veintisiete de Noviembre- dijo mientras le iba subiendo al tono- Aun no estamos ni cerca de las festividades

-¡Ya lo sé!- bramo enojada- Pero te recuerdo que Rey mundo y todo el mundo vendrá a esta casa y quiero tener todo muy bien arreglado para antes de que los invitados lleguen, no quiero que nos tomen con la guardia baja, quiero demostrarles que somos una pareja que funciona y puede llevar perfectamente cada uno su trabajo y sacar adelante las labores del hogar ¿Acaso estoy haciendo algo malo?- exclamo enojada dejando al rubio sin habla

-Tienes razón, soy un egoísta, debí tener la mente abierta como tú, lo siento- hizo una larga pausa mientras que la mujer se serenaba, ella no solía ser asi, pero esas fechas en que todos están ajetreados la pone de los nervios

-Discúlpame tu a mí, me he descontrolado un poco con todo esto de las festividades- dijo más tranquila

-¿Quieres que te ayude con algo?- le pregunto olvidando la discusión

-Hay muchas cosas por hacer- dijo con una sonrisa triunfal; dejo las luces en el suelo y camino entre los adornos hasta la mesa- ¿Te parece si primero llamamos a toda esta gente para ver quienes se van a quedar y quienes se van a ir y todo eso?

-Vale, iré a dejar el mercado en la cocina y volveré para que empecemos con eso' ttebayo- dijo haciendo lo que había dicho

Sacaron una larga lista de personas y después de muchas llamadas terminaron.

-Te propongo algo- dijo la Hyuuga viendo a los ojos a su marido

-¿Que será?

-Si terminamos de arreglar la casa, seleccionar la comida navideña, arreglar las habitaciones de visitantes y todo lo que hay que hacer para antes de mañana, te daré un premio

-Acepto dattebayo- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, serían más que capaces de acabar un dos noches y un día

-¿Repasamos una vez más la lista de invitados?

-Está bien, de una vez repasemos los regalos

-Buena idea Naruto-kun, entonces empecemos: Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san, Jiraiya-sama, Orochimaru-sama, y Kabuto-san

-Todos ellos vendrán, Tsunade, Orochimaru y Jiraiya no pasaran la noche aquí, seguro que se irán a apostar, y Shizune y Kabuto tampoco estarán, se van a quien sabe dónde a tu ya sabes que- dijo el rubio haciendo que la morena se sonrojara

-¿Que les daremos de regalo?

-A Orochimaru y Jiraiya viagra, aunque dudo que lo necesiten con Tsunade; y a Shizune y Kabuto condones

-¡Naruto!- exclamo sonrojada la pelinegra

-Vale, vale, a Kabuto y Shizune podemos prestarles la finca de las afueras de la ciudad y a los otros tres podemos darle... Un mazo de cartas, con lo que les encantan esas cosas, de seguro que hasta juegan strip poker

-¡Naruto! Venía siendo buena idea hasta lo del strip poker

-Vale lo siento- dijo entre carcajadas- pero eso se queda de regalo, me importa un desgraciado rábano a que es lo que juegan

-Vale, Minato-san y Kushina-san-

-Ellos pasaran solo la noche después de la cena aquí, a papá no le gusta manejar cuando ha bebido Sake, y bueno, sabemos que beberá asi sea un poquito

-¿Regalo?

-Una cena romántica en Ichiraku restaurant ¿Qué?- pregunto al ver la ceja alzada de la pelinegra- se que a mamá le encantara' ttebayo, allá venden ramen

-Bien, como quieras; Kyuubi-san, Kurama-san, Nagato-kun y Karin-san

-Todos ellos vendrán, y se quedaran, adicionalmente Nagato traerá a Konan y a Yahiko, mientras que Karin va a traer al cara de pez de su novio

-¿Y a Juugo-san no lo traerán?

-No, pasara las navidades en Okinawa con su familia

-Entiendo, ¿Que les daremos?

-¡Condones para todos!- exclamo el rubio con una sonrisa sínica- Ya vale, no se me ocurre mucho

-Unos pases para el parque de diversiones para Nagato-kun Yahiko-kun y Konan-san

-Buena idea, pases para un día en el Spa para Karin y Suigetsu- hizo una pausa- deja de mirarme asi, a Suigetsu le encanta ir al Spa, me lo dijo Karin

-Y para Kyuubi-san y Kurama-san

-Mmm... Unos peluches, de zorro, ellos adoran los zorros

-Vale, vale; Hiashi-Oto-san, Hizashi-oji-san

-Tu padre y tu tío vienen, pero no pasan la noche podríamos darles entradas para el club de golf, a ellos les gusta el golf ¿no?

-Buena idea, siguen: Ko-san, Hanabi-chan, Konohamaru-chan

-Vienen los tres pero Ko no se queda, seguro se va a ver con la novia secreta que tiene

-Creo que a Hanabi-chan podemos darle el vestido que me dijo que le había gustado, a Konohamaru-chan podemos darle el pañuelo de los doce protectores de su tío Asuma, nunca nadie se lo entrego

-Es una buena idea

-Y a Ko-san le daremos un libro de recetas Italianas, me conto que quería aprender un poco de Italia

-¡Bien pensado Hinata-chan! Yo iba a decir condones

-¡Naruto! Neji-nii-chan, Ten-Ten, Nía, Lea

-Vienen los cuatro y se quedan; a las dos chiquitas le podemos dar un peluche a cada una; y a Ten-Ten y Neji le podemos dar un Kunai

-¿Un Kunai?

-Sí, fue la primera arma que Ten-Ten uso en un combate cuando éramos pequeños, la uso contra Neji, lo recuerdas, ¿ese campeonato?

-Ya lo recuerdo, excelente idea, por un segundo pensé que ibas a decir que condones

-Aunque es una buena idea también, viciosilla- dijo con una sonrisa zorruna

-Ya cállate, van Lee-san y Gai-san

-Los dos vienen y se van, Lee se pone como un loco cuando bebe y Gai es el único que lo puede controlar; ya sé que les podemos dar de regalo

-¿Qué?

-Un autógrafo de Jackie Chan

-¿De dónde lo sacaremos?- pregunto la morena pensando en lo loco que se había vuelto su marido

-De...- Tomo una hoja y un esfero- aquí- dijo después de hacer una firma igualita a la de Jackie Chan

-Eres un tramposo

-Soy un genio- la morena rio ante eso, el rubio rio quedamente-

-Sasuke-kun, Itachi-san- continúo la morena

-Los dos vienen y el Teme viene con Sakura e Itachi viene con Deidara, los cuatro se quedan

-A Deidara e Itachi podemos darles entradas al Paint Ball, seguro que se divierten- dijo la morena

-Y a Sasuke-teme y Sakura podemos darles un peluche de una serpiente y un arbolito de cerezo, aprovechando que Sakura está embarazada

-Bien, estas dejando los comentarios pervertidos, van Mikoto-san, Fugaku-san

-Los dos vienen, pero no se quedaran, la verdad es que no se me ocurre nada para ellos

-¿Que tal mmm... Una cena en el Konoha restaurant, sale del mismo precio de los vales de Kushina-san y Minato-san, pero será en diferentes lugares

-Me parece bien

-Obito-san y Kakashi-san-

-Ninguno de los dos viene, quien sabe que maldades se irán a hacer

-Ino-san y Chouji-kun no vendrán, están de luna de miel; Shikamaru-kun está en Suna junto a Temari-san; Gaara-kun no vendrá de Suna, esta vez se quedara con su hermano; Kiba-kun se ira a su retiro con su familia y este año Shino ira con él y creo que no se nos escapa nadie mas

-Bien, entonces eso da como resultado..., treinta y un invitados, y solo diecinueve personas que se quedan

-Ya acabamos con una parte del trabajo- dijo orgullosa la morena

-Trabajamos muy bien, equipo- le susurro al oído mientras le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla

-Elijamos los platos que prepararemos

-Bien- respondió tomando un libro de recetas navideñas

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos un pavo relleno, onigiris, Dangos de postre, habrá Sake, té...

-¿Y ramen?

-Está bien y Ramen

-Una bandeja de tomates, podemos hacer tofu de huevo, y podemos hacer una torta, ¿te parece asi?

-Sí, creo que con todo eso alcanzara y si no, pedimos pizza- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

-Ojala que alcance- murmuro la morena recogiendo los libros de recetas y apilándolos en un extremo de la mesa- Entonces empecemos a adornar la casa- dijo levantándose de la silla con cuidado, ya eran las doce de la noche, les quedaban veinticuatro horas- Vamos Naruto-kun el tiempo apremia

Empezaron por el árbol, el simple hecho de armarlo, y decorarlo les llevo dos horas y media, más de lo que pensaban. Decoraron repisas, el borde de la escalera con una guirnalda, colgaron muérdagos en distintos lugares de la casa, pusieron luces afuera, decorando el jardín. El tapete que dice "bienvenidos" con un renito. En la puerta colgando una corona navideña. Los manteles de las mesas se cambiaban por manteles rojos blancos y verdes. Peluches en forma de reno sentados en la sala.

Se respiraba ambiente navideño en la casa.

-Bueno, quedan dos horas para que se acabe el tiempo y aún faltan las habitaciones- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa traviesa

-Eso es lo más fácil- murmuro Naruto subiendo las escaleras- Bueno, caben seis futones por habitación hay cuatro habitaciones, en esta dormirán: Neji, Ten-Ten, Nía, Lea, Hanabi, Konohamaru

-Habitación numero uno lista- dijo Hinata escribiéndolo en un papel

-La dos:, Minato-to-san, Kushina-Oka-san, Kyuubi, Kurama, Karin y Suigetsu

-Lista la habitación dos

-La tres: Nagato, Yahiko, Konan, Itachi, Deidara

-Falta uno

-No, es para dejar en la cuatro al Teme y a Sakura-chan con nosotros

-Vale- dijo la morena anotando

-Hemos terminado Hinata-chan, me merezco mi premio

-Te daré tu premio en navidad, vicioso

-¡Eso es trampa!- exclamo enojado el rubio

-Nunca dije cuando te iba a dar tu premio

-Tramposa

-Vamos a descansar y confórmate con que vas a tener tu premio algún día

.

.

.

La visita llego antes de lo esperado, los primos Uzumaki llegaron el treinta de noviembre. Y toda la gente que se iba a quedar empezó a llegar el cuatro o cinco de diciembre, ¡la cena era el ocho!  
Y el ocho llego, los otros invitados ayudaron un poco con la cocina, ya la casa estaba lista, las personas llegaron, entregaron regalos, rieron, se volvieron locos por el sake, sí, me refiero a Lee-san; en fin, una noche de esas que no se olvidan.

-¿En qué piensas?- pregunto el rubio

-En los platos sucios en la cocina

-Mañana nos encargaremos de eso, por ahora descansa- le dijo el rubio casi en ruego

-Vale- dijo volviendo a la habitación Sakura dormía abrazada al peluche en forma de serpiente, cerca de su vientre, como si fuera el hijo quien lo tomase, Sasuke la abrazaba por detrás, con una mano en el abultado vientre de la mujer

-Para la próxima navidad, quiero herederos- le dijo en el oído a la morena

-Por fin- murmuro de vuelta- ¿Por qué tan de repente?

-Esta sensación de familia y unidad me gusta, quiero niños rodeándome y que me digan papá, oto-chan…

-Usuratonkachi- dijo la adormilada voz de Sasuke

-…Usuratonkachi... Eso no, maldito bastardo, me insulta entre sueños

-Ya, descansemos- dijo la morena besando apasionadamente al rubio

Las navidades serían mucho mejor de ahora en adelante.

_**Jajajajaja, ese final mio, merezco un golpe ¿verdad?**_

_**Bueno, dejándome de lado, espero que les haya gustado, si les gusto me dejan un review :3**_

_**Besitos y abrazos de Gato :3**_


End file.
